Yu Yu Hakusho: MEMORIA FUGAZ
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Un compilado de escenas que quedaron en algunos cuadernos cuando escribí los libros de yu yu... reflejos en la memoria.. luces en la oscuridad...
1. PROLOGO

**MEMORIA FUGAZ **

**ES UN GRUPO DE ONESHOT O CONVERSACIONES **

**QUE ME HAN PASADO POR MI CABEZA MIENTRAS TRABAJABA EN LOS FICS DE ESTA SERIE. **

**MUCHAS DE ESTAS ESCENAS, AUN SIN SER PARTE DE ALGUNO DE MIS "LIBROS DE YU YU HAKUSHO", QUEDARON GRABADAS EN MI CABEZA PARA POSIBLES FICS FUTUROS.**

**SE ME OCURRIÓ, TIEMPO DESPUÉS, ESCRIBIRLAS EN HOJAS SUELTAS, POR SI SERVÍAN... PERO PASÓ EL TIEMPO, Y NO LAS UTILICÉ... ASÍ QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ CONCENTRARLAS Y HACER UNA ESPECIE DE CARPETA VIRTUAL DE LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ PUDO SER PARTE IMPORTANTE DE UNO DE MIS FICS...**

**NO PRESENTAN UNA SECUENCIA LINEAL, NI SIQUIERA UNA TRAMA EN CONJUNTO. SÓLO IMÁGENES CON SENTIDO AUTÓNOMO.**

**QUIZÁS, A MÁS DE ALGUIEN, LE SIRVAN COMO CHISPA PARA CREAR SUS PROPIOS TEXTOS.**

**MIS SALUDOS CORDIALES**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**CHILE-2007.**


	2. capitulo 1

FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

Memoria fugaz 

Por DarkCryonic

Memoria 1 

**Estoy cansado de estar de allá para acá...—**Dijo el medio Koorime antes de dejarse caer sentado en el piso de madera del cuarto de Kurama.

**Entonces no viajes tanto.—**Dijo el otro mientras seguía con los ojos tratando de entender el texto.

**No puedo**.—Contestó el otro antes de bufar fastidiado.

**Entonces no te quejes**.—Dijo el otro sonriendo.—**Si le dijeras a Yukina que eres su hermano no tendrías que estar del Makai al Ningenkai...—**El youkai de fuego le miró de forma fugaz para luego concentrarse en sus manos blancas.

**Aunque le dijera...—**Dijo Hiei.—**No cambiaría mi problema.**

**¿Ah?—**Preguntó el otro sin entender.

**Ya escuchaste.—**Dijo levantándose de un salto para salir raudo por la ventana.

**Yo...—**Pero antes de decir alguna cosa, el demonio salió por la ventana sin darle tiempo si quiera de buscar algo coherente que decir.—¡**Nos vemos, Hiei!—**Gritó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y esperaba que sus palabras hubieran llegado a los oídos del otro.

Volvió al escritorio y siguió tratando de leer la misma página, pero después de intentarlo por unos largos 10 minutos, se echó a reír dejando olvidada la tarea. Caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó allí contemplando la tarde como hace mucho no hacia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DarkCryonic, Chile.


	3. capítulo 2

FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

Memoria fugaz 

Por DarkCryonic

Memoria 2 

**No es preciso que vengan conmigo, yo puedo con esto...—**Dijo el medio Koorime mientras su mano derecha apretaba su vientre tratando de aminorar una lacerante punción que no le dejaba en paz.

**Yo quiero ir...—**Dijo el otro mirándole de forma disimulada para ver el alcance de los daños en el cuerpo de su amigo.

**No es tu asunto.—**Dijo el otro haciendo notar su molestia, mientras trataba de caminar con mayor rapidez.

**Es mi asunto.** – Dijo el pelirrojo respondiendo con la misma fuerza.

**Haz lo que quieras**.—Dijo el otro dando un paso que no llego a ser seguro en la nieve, su cuerpo se fue hacia delante sin poder evitarlo. Sus manos instintivamente trataron de amortiguar el golpe que sufriría al caer, golpe que nunca llegó.

**Eres muy testarudo, te dije que no debías venir sin recuperarte antes.—**Dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura. El Koorime guardó silencio y miró el lugar. Estaba tan solitario como su propia alma.—**Vámonos. Mañana matarás a todos los que quieras.—**Dijo el kitsune obligándolo a dar pasos en la dirección contraria.**—Pero, ahora es mejor que descanses. Creo que le pediré a la Maestra Genkai que le diga a Yukina que necesitas cuidados...**

**Ni te atrevas.—**Dijo aguantándose el dolor del abdomen.

**No te quejes. Ella es buena cuidando enfermos con mal temperamento.**

**Estas insinuando que soy intratable...**

**No, eres un pan de dios... **

**Muy gracioso...**

**Gracias**

**No lo decía en serio**.—Dijo mirándolo de medio lado.

**Le diré que no te dé helado...—**Dijo el pelirrojo terminado la conversación, dejando a Hiei más callado de lo acostumbrado.

---------------------------------------------

DarkCryonic, Chile.


	4. capitulo 3

FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

Memoria fugaz 

Por DarkCryonic

Memoria 3

**Podrías quedarte en silencio por un momento**.—Dijo el pelinegro tratando de concentrarse en los ruidos de la noche.

**Sabes que no me gusta el silencio**.—Dijo el otro mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

**Te dije que te quedarás en casa. **

**¡¡No!! ¡Soy un Tantei y mi misión es asegurar la paz!—**Dijo el otro poniendo pose de superhéroe de bajo presupuesto.

Yusuke trató de disimular la sonrisa que le vino al rostro. No eran momentos para sonreír. Ése o ningún otro desde aquel día que no se borraba de su cabeza. Kazuma notó la oscuridad profunda y triste en los ojos del otro y palmeó su hombro tratando de transmitirle confianza, que a él también le faltaba.

**Todo estará bien.—**Dijo sabiendo que no significaba nada en realidad.

**Eso también espero, compañero**.—Dijo el otro levantando el rostro y enfocándose en el extraño cielo que envolvía al Makai.—**Eso espero...**

---------------------------------------------

DarkCryonic, Chile.


	5. capitulo 4

FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

Memoria fugaz 

Por DarkCryonic

Memoria 4 

**--¿Qué tanto ves?—**Preguntó mirándole de cerca, para no olvidar aquella manera tan distinta de ser. Sus ojos parecían buscar sin esforzarse demasiado, al otro lado del cristal que formaba el gran ventanal principal de aquel Café.

Aún no sabía por qué siempre le llevaba allí. O por qué Hiei parecía no quejarse como antes de estar entre ningen.

Sólo estaba esa mirada perdida, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano izquierda, como si estuviera cansado, ido... alejado...

**--¿Hiei...?—**Preguntó de nuevo, algo nervioso al notar que el medio Koorime no había prestado atención a su primera pregunta.

Los ojos del ya aludido le vieron sin mayor importancia. Levantó levemente una ceja y esperó en silencio.

**--¿Pasa algo?—**Preguntó llenando el espacio silencioso por tercera vez.

**--¿Qué te gusta de este lugar?—**Preguntó el pelinegro mirando su taza de café medio frío.

**--No lo sé...—**Respondió Kurama mirando a su alrededor buscando las palabras para describir la sensación que en ese momento trataba de tener para explicar. Pero fue inútil. Comprendió que el lugar no tenía valor alguno. No era el lugar, tampoco el café en sí, no era nada que pudiera explicar de manera fácil.

**--No lo sabes... Eso es bastante extraño...** – Dijo Hiei cogiendo una galleta de un gran plato en medio de la mesa. La miró con cuidado antes de echársela a la boca.

**--¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?—**Preguntó Kurama mirando el cristal el reflejo de ambos. Parecían ser tan diferentes a como eran antes. A como recordaba que eran.

**--Porque siempre lo sabes todo.—**Dijo Hiei quitando su cara de fastidio, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y poniendo ambas manos en su regazo.

**--Es una fama que no me he buscado.—**Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ligeramente.

Hiei miró a las personas como si observaba a ratones o conejillos de india. Todos metidos en sus propias vivencias, contemplando a medias a los otros, importándoles un comino si el de al lado caía inconsciente o el de más allá se levantaba con ganas de matar a alguien en alguna calleja oscura sólo por divertirse.

**--Los humanos son seres interesantes.**

**--Pensé que los encontrabas inferiores.—**Dijo Kurama sorprendido.

**--Lo son.—**Dijo Hiei con firmeza notando la sonrisa traviesa del pelirrojo al escuchar su respuesta.—**Pero es quizás ese grado de inferioridad... debilidad... **– Corrigió.-- ...**la que los hace interesante.**

**--¿Porque aceptan sus debilidades?—**Soltó Kurama por decir algo.

**--Al contrario, diría yo.—**Dijo el medio Koorime tomando otra galleta de chocolate y mirándola con deleite.

**--Sé a lo que te refieres. Y puedo decir que sí pueden ser interesante en ese aspecto.—**Dijo el pelirrojo mirando de medio lado a la camarera que pasaba a su lado con rapidez dejando en el aire un aroma a flores.

**--¿Qué otro aspecto es interesante para ti?—**Preguntó Hiei acercando el plato de galletas hacia él, mientras miraba con frialdad a su alrededor tratando de ver alguna otra cosa que fuera apreciable en los humanos.

**--Su corta vida.—**Dijo Kurama revolviendo su té con suavidad.—**Esa fugacidad. Es exquisita.**

Hiei sonrió mirando la superficie de la mesa negra.

**--Para alguien que lleva tantas centurias como tú debe ser significativo ese detalle...—**Dijo volviendo sus ojos al ventanal y enfocando su vista en el movimiento de los automóviles y de los transeúntes que iban y venían sin ponerles atención.

**--Hiei... Sólo aquellos que saben que su vida es un frágil estado, saben apreciar los detalles de la vida. Los que llevamos demasiado tiempo de pie en este juego, perdemos el valor de las cosas, y muchas veces nuestras vidas se vuelven un sinsentido que no trae nada bueno.**

**--Un discurso... no te creí asiduo a ellos...—**Dijo de forma sarcástica Hiei, que parecía algo molesto con la visión de Kurama.

**--No lo soy.—**Dijo Kurama mirando por sobre el hombro de Hiei sin ver nada en verdad.

**--Eso creí. **

**--Hiei...**

**--Los que viven poco no tienen la forma de enmendar los errores... porque viven de forma tan apresurada que no los notan hasta demasiado tarde.—**Dijo el Koorime alejando el plato de galletas y acercándoselo a Kurama.

**--Yo no he enmendado mis errores.—**Sentenció Kurama tomando una galleta y mirándola como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

**--Pero aún tienes tiempo.—**Dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie.—**Vamos, hemos estado demasiado tiempo entre ningen y ya nos estamos poniendo como ellos.—**Dijo mirando a los que estaban junto a ellos que no parecían estar muy divertidos observando sus café humeantes.

**--Tienes razón.—**Dijo el pelirrojo dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa y siguiendo a Hiei fuera del lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró el lugar. En verdad, lo que lo hacía ir allí, se iba con él siempre. Miró a Hiei que le esperaba unos pasos más adelante y como costumbre le sonrió. Él otro desvió la mirada y se puso a caminar cuando el pelirrojo estuvo junto a él.

Pronto tendría que empezar a enmendar errores...

-----------------------------------------------------

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**


End file.
